theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Delia Abbott
'Cordelia "Delia" Katherine Valentine Abbott '''was a fictional character on ''The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Sophie Pollono. She was the daughter of Billy Abbott and Chloe Mitchell. Biography Delia was born on February 14, 2006 at the Abbott cabin. She was delivered by Billy Abbott, Lily Winters, and Cane Ashby. Delia's mother, Chloe Mitchell, had lied about her paternity and tried to pass off Delia as the daughter of Cane Ashby. Her claims were later proven false, and Billy was revealed to be the actual biological father. Billy did not feel he was father material, so he allowed Cane to believe he was Delia's father, in order skirt his parental responsibility. Delia was a sickly little girl, diagnosed with Leukemia and she required a bone marrow transplant to recover. She enjoyed tea parties and often played with her step-father, Kevin Fisher. In October 2013, Delia played the wicked witch in her school play of The Wizard Of Oz. On their way home, Billy stopped to buy ice cream for Delia's celebration party. He left her in the car alone at night next to a highway with her dog, Dash, who was untrained and off leash; Dash had a history of running into traffic. While Billy was inside the store, Delia opened the car door to let Dash out to go pee. Dash ran out of the car onto the highway. Delia chased after her puppy and found him behind the bushes off the side of the road. Adam Newman was driving on the highway when Dash suddenly got loose and ran in front of his car. Adam swerved to avoid the dog, and drove into the bushes, unknowingly hitting Delia who was crouching behind the shrubs dressed in her all black witch costume. Adam got out of the car, but did not see the little girl's body which was hidden behind the bushes. He saw Dash and felt relieved the dog was uninjured. However, when he returned back to his penthouse, he was told by Chelsea that Delia had been hit by a car that night. Adam went to inspect his car and found the front headlight was broken and missing a piece which was later recovered at Delia's crime scene by detective Alex Chavez. Adam also found a part of Delia's witch costume under the wheel wall of his car tires. He later burned the evidence in his fireplace and replaced his cracked headlight. Delia was immediately taken to the hospital, but dies, despite all the doctors' efforts in an attempt to save her. In a stroke of fate, her eyes were donated to Adam's son, Connor, who was in need of a cornea transplant to save his eyesight. The transplant was a success and Connor can now see the world through Delia's eyes. Delia's mother, Chloe, grew obsessed with Connor because he had a piece of Delia inside him. She became mentally unstable and kidnapped Connor and fled to Paris. Connor was recovered by his mother, Chelsea, and grandfather, Victor. Chloe was charged with kidnapping and forced to get counselling. Delia's father, Billy, became a vigilante and kidnapped Adam at gunpoint. He took Adam hostage in his SUV and forced a confession out of him about Delia's accident. During a struggle over the gun, Adam's car crashed over a cliff. Billy escaped the wreckage, but he left Adam trapped inside the car which later caught on fire and exploded. Adam was presumed dead. In 2015, on the date of Delia's death (in that year Delia would have had 9 years old if she were still alive) a tree was planted in Chancellor Park in her honor. Through her father, Delia has a younger brother named Johnny Abbott born on April 9, 2012, and a younger sister named Katie Newman born on November 17, 2014. Through her mother, Delia has a younger sister named Bella Fisher born in late 2014 or early 2015. Trivia * Delia lived from February 14, 2006-October 14, 2013, making her 7 years old at the time of her death and on the February 14, 2019 she would be 13 years old. Hospitalizations and Maladies *Diagnosed with acute myelogenous leukemia and was saved by a bone marrow transplant from Billy (2011). *Struck by a car and succumbed from her injuries (2013). Gallery Videos Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Abbott family Category:Chancellor family Category:Fenmore family Category:Foster family Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:No Longer on the Show Category:2000s Category:Children of The Young and the Restless